Episode 7
|kanji = 感動の再会 |romaji = Kandō no Saikai |airdate = November 16, 2014 |chapters = 18, 19, 20, SS1 |arc = Capital of the Dead arc |opening = Netsujō no Spectrum |ending = 7 -seven- |epdirector = Yuuta Takamura |screenplay = Yuniko Ayana |storyboard = Kenji Setou |anidirector = Hideki Hashimoto Takenori Tsukuma |prev = Episode 6 |next = Episode 8 }} is the 7th episode of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series. Summary Ban, Meliodas and company have finally reunited. Seeking a clue to the location of the Grizzly's Sing of a Sloth, they head to the Capital of the Dead. Plot Ban wakes up from a dream as Hawk calls everyone down. While they eat breakfast, Elizabeth asks Hawk to tie Meliodas looser but Hawk refuses saying that he'll have more hands than a teenage octopus. Meliodas chooses the gang's next destination to be the Capital of the Dead, where King is rumored to have gone. As they talk more and more about what the Capital of the Dead might hold, Ban falls asleep, and has flashbacks of when he tried to obtain immortality from the Fountain of Youth. His attempts are all but stopped by a mysterious girl who blows him away from the fountain each time. After multiple endeavors, both Ban and the girl are fed up, and eventually start talking to one another. It is then discovered that the forest will die if the water is taken; in which Ban stops all of his attempts. They also introduce themselves, with the girl's name revealed to be Elaine. The gang stops at a village said to be the closest to the Capital of the Dead, and split up to gather more information on both King and the Capital of the Dead. Ban discovers a pair of siblings, Ellen and Luigi, and offers them some food in return for information on the Capital. Their meeting is interrupted by the appearance of King, who stabs Ban in the chest. A fight ensues, however it is broken up when King sees Diane, in which he runs away. After being fed, Ellen opens up and says that, "A priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the Capital...." Having obtained a hint to getting into the Capital of the Dead, the others try to find memories with which to unlock the way, albeit with no success. It is only as Ban remembers back to a time with Elaine, that the gang is enabled access to the Capital of the Dead; King secretly follows along behind them as the siblings watch in awe as they all disappear. Upon entry, Ban spots what appears to be Elaine in the distance, who tries to runs away, however he gives pursuit, with King following in tow. Back at the village, a mysterious female Holy Knight appears behind the siblings, noting that the Capital of the Dead does indeed exist. Characters In Order of Appearance *Ban *Hawk *Elizabeth Liones *Meliodas *Diane *Ellen *Luigi *King *Elaine *Guila Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, Andre, his partner and Oslo don't make an appearance. Navigation es:Episodio 07 Category:Episodes Category:Capital of the Dead arc Category:Anime